Finnick Odair: The Wonderman
by earthling44
Summary: Poetry has been deemed too wimpy a hobby for the great Finnick Odair, so guess who Panem's new biggest rap star is. That's right- the District 4 victor himself. Includes a parody of 'Wonderman' by Tinie Tempah featuring Ellie Goulding and some Fannie. Enjoy!


**A/N: This is set when Finnick is 17, the year of the 68****th**** Hunger Games. It was just an idea that popped into my head in the customs line at the airport, and I wrote it down. The reason why we don't see Finnick rapping in any of the books is because he purposely raps so badly that Pres. Snow has no choice but to let him go back to poetry. Alvarita also features in my other story, Escapee. You should check it out. (This is my story, I'm allowed to blatantly self-advertise).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything associated, **_**Harry Potter**_** or the lyrics to 'Wonderman'.**

"Finnick!" squeals Alvarita, my ex-escort. "You have to be onstage in 5 minutes!" President Snow decided that poetry was too wimpy a hobby for the great Finnick Odair, so he decided to make me the Capitol's newest rap star, with Alvarita as my manager. I can't write raps; they are so different from poems. Luckily, the music library in District 4 has a few ancient raps from before Panem that no one listens to anymore, so I decided to slightly edit one of them. I chose "Wonderman" by some guy called Tinie Tempah, featuring a girl called Ellie Goulding.

I managed to convince my friend, Annie Cresta, to do the chorus for me. She has a beautiful voice. I may have a slight crush on her, but please don't tell anyone, or else she'll probably be sent into the arena.

"Finnick, the crowd must not be kept waiting" warns Alvarita, her electric blue curls looking much less pristine than they did this morning. She must really not be enjoying this. 1 to Finnick, 0 to Pres. Snow. I walk to the stage and adjust my microphone. I spot Annie standing on the other side of the stage. She looks stunning in the cobalt blue mermaid dress that the Capitol have put her in. I can tell she's nervous, so I try to give her a reassuring smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," booms President Snow over some loudspeaker, "it is my pleasure to introduce victor of the 65th Hunger Games and budding rap star, Finnick Odair!" The crowd goes wild and begin to rap.

"Uh yeh, these haters couldn't get to where I am with a full tank of petrol, uh  
My uncle used to drink a can of kestrel when life got stressful, uh  
What kinda person should you be when you wanna make people to accept you, uh  
What does it really mean when you dream of being famous and successful, when you were born to be special,  
Uh yeah and I went from the kid in class,  
Takes some Hunger Games trainers so they could bring me up

To the young victor everybody's ringing up,  
Got 'em looking for a sprinkle of that pixie dust

Mad thoughts in my head when its blowin up.  
Like, are you really strong enough.  
I traded friends for fans

Sand for cement,

Raise your hand,

The Wonderman." I look over at Annie as she begins to sing.

"I see the bright lights shine in your face  
I'm counting on you to take it all away  
I saw the Capitolites, they're calling your name  
Are you you  
Are you you, The Wonderman" I prepare to launch into another verse of bad rapping.

"Bored of being nameless bored of feeling local  
When you walk up in District 4 and can't afford a pair of flippers,  
Imagine when it changes, imagine satisfaction when you win it,  
Its more than being famous,  
More than the applause and more than any form of status,  
More than the appearances in 20 Capitol places,  
Benidorm, Vegas, many more praises,  
Amen hallelujah Finnick look what's happened to ya  
Yeh they love that attitude brand new and improved, yeh

And when the fans start grabbing you,  
Showing gratitude with a little brag or two,  
Amen hallelujah Finnick look what's happened to ya,  
Who can say they ran look at all the obstacles I ran look  
I traded friends for fans

Sand for cement

Raise your hand

The Wonderman" I gesture to Annie as she begins to sing the final choruses.

"I see the bright lights shine in your face  
I'm counting on you to take it all away  
I saw the chosen one their calling your name  
Are you you  
Are you you, The Wonderman

Come on come on the stars are where you belong  
Come on come on follow your heart is gonna take you home  
Come on come on the stars are where you belong  
There's no turning back from here

I see the bright lights shine in your face  
I'm counting on you to take it all away  
I saw the Capitolites, they're calling your name  
Are you you  
Are you you, The Wonderman"

The crowd goes wild. I grab Annie's hand on impulse and take a bow. I'm full of adrenalin from performing, so I feel on top of the world and am incredibly confident. I decide to make the most of the rush and ask Annie out.

"So, err Annie…" I mumble, unsure of what to say.

"What is it Finnick?" she asks, innocently.

"I was wondering if you wanted to see the new _Harry Potter _movie in 5D with me."

"I love _Harry Potter_! Are you asking me out?" She stares at me inquisitively with those amazing green eyes.

"Umm…well…kind of," I stutter, embarrassed. Annie throws her arms around me. When she pulls away, she composes herself and says: "How about next Friday then?"

"Next Friday it is then." As if to deliberately ruin the moment, Alvarita bursts in.

"Finnick! What are you doing! You're due for an appearance at the Autumn Carnival in 15 minutes!" she squeals.

Oh crap, here we go again.

"See you next Friday!" I yell to Annie, before Alvarita completely loses her rag and gets Peacekeepers to manhandle me into the waiting limo. Sometimes I hate my life, I really do.


End file.
